Alice and Jaspers New Movie Scheme
by LunariaFe14
Summary: The story is that Alice and Jasper are plying a joke on the family There is no Bella. They Make a tape of The Cullen Men Cheating on there woman with men. But The Joke Is that Jasper Is using his powers to play with the mind.
1. The Joke Begins

Alice and Jasper's New Movie Scheme

Chapter One

Disclaimer: The Story Starts When Jasper is video taping His family members. Alice, Esmee, and Roselie are shopping. Jacob is the Innocent bystander in the story.

"Oh Edward," says Emmett while being sucked by Edward. They didn't know that Jasper was in the closet.

Jacob was pissing all over the house. Then Edward goes tense because he senses Jacob. "Damn that stupid dog," says Edward while kissing Emmett.

Then he finds Jacob pissing all over the cds.

`He jumps on Jacob and kicks his ass.

Then Carlisle comes in and Says, "He is my wolf man not yours." He picks up Edward and throws him to the side. He grabs his wolf man then kisses him.

They still didn't know that Jasper was in the closet with a video camera.

Then Jasper starts laughing out loud, " Ha-ha ha I caught it all on tape."

Carlisle said, "Did anyone here something?" Everybody else said, "yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it."

Jacob asks, "Where's Jasper I haven't seen him all day." They all looked at Jacob and said, "With Esme and the girls."

They all thought he was watching them from the closet. Little did they now that he was there.

He made a perfect tape of them fooling around on each other.

Till next chapter of Alice and Jaspers New Movie Scheme


	2. Jazz and Aice Ar laughimg

Chapter Two

Jasper was still in the closet laughing quietly. Carlisle grabs Jacob and kisses him. Then all of a sudden Jasper sneezes.

They turn to the closet and opens the door, but Jasper hides very well. He thought to himself they won't find me in here.

Six hours later he jumps out of the closet, laughs and says, " Ha- ha- Ha I got it all on tape.

They all turn to him and run after him. Carlisle rips the camera out of Jasper's hands and breaks it.

Jasper says, " You didn't break the tape I still have it and I am gonna show it to Esme ant the others."

Carlisle says, " Damn you Jasper." Then He throws him down the stairs. Then Roselie sees him laughing on the floor.

She rolls her eyes and exclaims, "What's so funny Jazz?" He replies, " You'll see."

Alice pops up and says, " I know what it is LOL." She helps him up and kisses him.

Esme walks in and Carlisle walked down stairs naked with the others. Esme goes, " What's going on?"

Carlisle looking guilty says, " Nothing my dear Esme."

.

Roselie looks at Emmett and says, " What the hell are you doing?"

Chapter three will be out soon so read and review.


	3. The girls Find out the girls secret Life

Chapter 3

Jasper and Alice look at each other and began to laugh. Jasper snickers out of the thought of Carlisle and Jacob's embarrassment.

Esme began to give Carlisle a cold hard evil look. Jacob still unaware of the whole situation.

Edward and Emmett staring at Jaspers smugness. All of the men still in the birthday suits.

Roselie say, "Go put some clothes on boys."

All of them say, "Fine we will go put clothes on."

The guilty men went to go put their clothes on.

Jasper looks up and says, "Does Anybody want to watch a home move?"

Emmett and Edward say, "You wouldn't show them that video would you?"

He snickers, "yes I would, because it's total humiliation."

Carlisle looks up and purses his lips and comments," No it's not Right."

Jazz puts the disk in the DVD player and it starts to play.

They see clothes come off and Roselie eyes begin to burn at the sight of her boyfriend messing around with a guy.

Esme heres moaning, she watches the evidence closely. She began to go in shock at the video.

Chapter four is coming soon More excitement with Jazz and Alice


	4. jacob Why Did u have sex with my Huband

Chapter Four

Alice and Jasper start rolling off the couch. They're on the floor laughing and tearing at the eyes.

Carlisle looks at the both of them and says, "So you two schemed this whole thing didn't you?"

They both answered, "Yes yes we did so what cha gonna do about it huh guys black mail for the both of us."

Roselie and Esme started watching the movie more. They looked to the guys and gave them evil looks.

They all looked around to make an escape but they failed the two angry vampire woman blocked them from the door.

Then Carlisle tried to get away by himself, but Esme stopped him. She grabbed him and threw him and the couch.

Roselie gives Emmett a cold hard look. Jacob and Edward try to escape, but Esme grabs them both by the Shoulder.

Jazz and Alice sit in the background with popcorn and candy rolling. They could not believe that the others got caught.

Rose and Esme were both angry at their men. Rose looked at Emmett and said, "What does Edward have that I don't have am I really that repulsive to you?"

Emmett replies, "Nothing babe you have a hotter sexier body then he does.'

Edward exclaimed, "Nice save there brother, but you can do better."

Emmett said through his teeth, "Not helping Edward"

Esme looks to Carlisle and says, "Now why would you sleep with that stupid dog?"

Carlisle answers, "I was doing nothing with that dog."

Next time in Chapter five


	5. Whats So Funny

Chapter five

Jazz still laughing said, "That's what you say Carlisle." Alice looks ant Jasper and sees him falling down laughing.

Rose says, "Jazz what's so funny is there something on my face?"

Jasper answers, "You'll see dear sister."

Alice gave an all knowing look. Esme sees a smirk on Alice's face. She tells Roselie to look at her sisters actions.

Then Jazz did a back flip to tell everyone that he had another surprise in store for them.

Alice hah a small book with her and u could never guess what it was of. It was of the men playing with each other.

Jazz gives the book to Esme and she flips through the pages and sees pictures of Carlisle and Jacob having sex.

She throws it to the ground. Then Jazz gives a book to Rose. She sees pictures of Edward and Emmett.

They both say, "Is this some kind sick joke?" All the men say, "Yes it is done by Jasper and Alice."

The two conniving vampires looked to each other and gave a small chuckle. Both in unison say, "Us we did not pan this."

They were both lying through there teeth. They were laughing like hyenas trying to ruin their family's relationships.

The that is the end of this chapter. Chapter six coming soon. Don't for get to review story.


	6. This Was All A joke

Chapter Six

Carlisle looks at Esme and tells her, "Darling Esme I love you and that stupid dog can't change that."

Esme rolls her eyes and says, "Right these pictures show pictures show that you enjoy his company."

Jacob still unaware of the whole situation says. "Umm… my emotions were being clouded by Jasper."

Jasper still laughing behind the couch and giving off a silly little grin. Esme shot Jasper an evil look. He still could not stop laughing.

He laughed so much that he fell on their piano. Emmett just Stared into Rose's eyes.

Carlisle tried to ask Esme to for give him. Jacob still unaware of the whole situation says, "Umm my emotions were clouded by Jasper."

Jasper moved towards the piano laughing he went to go lean against it and fell. Esme looked at her son and shot an evil glare.

Emmett just looked into Rosalie's eyes. Esme looked at Jacob and said, "You stupid dog why did you sleep with him?"

Jacob said, "It was all your blood sucking husbands fault." Jasper vouched for him and said Carlisle made the choice.

Alice stood by Jazz and the others could not figure out the real reason why the whole situation happened.

Jasper was looking at them with a smug face. Alice looked and giggled a tiny bit. Carlisle just began to freak out.

Emmett gets scared of Roselie because she wants to kill him. Esme leaves the room with tears in her eyes.

Carlisle follows her and Jacob just sits out of the line of fire. Then Jazz and Alice start cleaning up the mess that they left.

Then Jasper says, "This was just a little family test for the Cullen's." The Jasper started laughing again.

Then they looked at him and said, "What do you mean Jasper this was a test for us?"

He answered, "Well Alice and I wanted to see what you guys would do if you were put in a strange predicament."

Then Alice began to laugh and tell them the situation that it was a joke made by her and Jazz.

She said that she wanted to trick Esme and Rose to go shopping with her. Then she also said Jazz was going with them, But she left him to use his vampire power to mess with their emotions.


End file.
